Fox Leaf
Appearance The fox looked up. A shadow of a dragon, huge and brown, lay in the trees, waiting for the right time to strike. She quivered. Her small, new body was covered in thick fur, but the wind cut through like she was nothing more then a small leaf, waiting to be blown away by an autumn breeze. But she was ready to meet her fate. What was the point of living? So she sat, whimpering slightly, and tucked her delicate nose under her oversized tail. Wing beats sounded closer and closer to her hiding spot. She sighed, and talons seized her as she tensed and yelped with the sudden cold touch. The brown dragon also yelped, carefully pulling away foliage and uncovering her hiding spot. “''Are you lonely too, little fox?”'' The big dragon said. She brought her head from her tail floof and gazed into her big brown, pitiful eyes. The fox got the feeling that the dragon was not going to eat her whole. She picked her up with those cold, body-tensing claws that were now calming and thoughtful. She pawed at her snout, kicking her legs furiously to try to escape from her grasp. “Shh. Um. It’s okay, little fox.” She said, the fox calming down a bit. The dragon sat the fox down, shooing her away. The fox was confused. She wanted to stay with the nice brown dragon with the nice green underbelly. She didn’t want to leave. So she went up to her pale brown talons, and sat on them, looking up at her with huge amber eyes. She made a huffing laughter sound. Was she laughing at her? How dare she! She growled at her, but fell limp as she grasped her gently. Her eyes were a lovely copper brown, she noticed, and had greyish horns and dark and light brown scales scattered about her body. “If I remember correctly, Angelic means beautiful, and if I add an a, it means angel, which I believe you are.” She said thoughtfully. “So, hello, Angelica. I’ll call you Angel for short.” She booped her nose gently. Angelica let out a ruff, struggling to lick her snout. “Oh, and my name is Fox Leaf, but you can call me Leaf for short, since it’s probably weird to call me Fox.” Angelica didn’t understand, so she wagged her tail, and got a pet in response. “Well, Angel, let’s find a place to hide you for now.” She said, sitting Angelica in an open pouch where she usually stores herbs, but was now empty because she’d emptied it back at home. She finally found a place not too far from the village, but in a spot where no dragons ever went under the tree roots of an old Mangrove. They formed a sort of cave for her to live in when Angel wasn’t with Fox Leaf. “Just... stay here, alright, Angel?” The dragon said, tucking moss and covering the entrance with fat leaves and making sure there were no sundews around. Angel yipped in response, cocking her head in confusion. Was the dragon leaving her? Why would she do that? She whimpered. “No, no, no, shhhh, it’s okay, my little Angel.” She murmured. “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Personality The dragon was nice, and she’d decided to call her Bark because of her brown, hard fur. And the dragon seemed to say a word a lot to her, so she decided Angel was probably her name. She came back often to help her hunt, bring her food, go for a walk or fly, or just to say hello. She wondered why she didn’t just stay with her all the time, but she let this breeze past to enjoy her company whenever she could get it. Crunching talonsteps sounded nearby. Angel leaped up, pricking her ears side to side. She settled as the shadow became a warm, umber figure of Bark. Angelica yipped a greeting. “Shh, not too loud.” Hushed Bark. “There’s a patrol nearby, so we have to be real stealthy, ok? Ok. Follow me, Angel.” Suddenly, she was on the move. Angel jumped and galloped swiftly behind her, struggling silently to keep up. Her small legs, though they had grown in the last moon, were still quite small and her body quite fragile. They finally made it to the oceanshore, where they stopped, breathing heavily. Angel seemed exhausted, but ran over to play in the sea anyways. The sand sunk between the pads on her paws, tickling the skin underneath. She stepped into the salty water that rushed delicately onto the shore. She yelled at the set of the water, stepping back and shaking her paws, flicking water everywhere. Bark giggled. “This is the ocean, Angelica,” she murmured. “I wish I could go past the shore and find the Distant Kingdoms.” Angel was hardly listening, jumping around in the waves, yelping at the ones that crashed into her black paws and soaked into her pelt. She liked the ocean. As they left, Angel ruffed a farewell, as Bark gazed at her curiously. She shook her head, continuing back to The Poison Jungle. Bark hardly talked, Angel realized. She guessed she was shy, maybe left out, from the aura she left behind. She could also smell sadness when she came to see her, then the cloud of sad lifted and Bark was happy. When they got to Home Tree, Angelica called her tree, Bark kissed her goodbye, and Angel almost purred with affection as Bark pet and rubbed her stomach. History One day, she decided to follow Bark back to her home. It was a most peaceful walk, though Bark really did seem to be on edge the majority of the time. Abilities She found that Bark was quite good at something she was not;hunting. Weaknesses She wasn’t the best at being stealthy though. Trivia * * * Gallery FBE26BF1-9870-4579-A2B2-9699816F8A65.png|Jada by Speckles 2D5D15BA-6EF1-4C52-BA9C-4416DEDE23A7.png|Ref by Daisy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (SapWing)